Chirox
Chirox was a Makuta, one of seven that invaded Karda Nui. History Chirox was created by Mata Nui on one of the Southern Islands. He was created with the purpose of creating Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. In his early years, Chirox spent most of his time creating Rahi with Mutran. At one point, Chirox created several hundred spider-like Rahi, which he named Visorak. He then unleashed them upon a village on an island near Nynrah, swiftly conquering the area. The island was then renamed "Visorak." It was Chirox who discovered the Makuta's Antidermis had evolved. He also found out that the essence could take over and live in mechanical bodies (he demonstrated this by attacking Mutran in an Exo-Toa robot as a joke). After the Great Cataclysm, Chirox continued to make Rahi, usually competing with Mutran. The Invasion of Karda Nui Chirox was one of the Makuta chosen to invade the Universe Core. When he arrived, he and his allies instantly began to attack the Av-Matoran villages, mutating them into Shadow Matoran. He was later weakened and blinded by the light of the Ignika as Matoro revived Mata Nui. The Makuta then learned that they could see through the Shadow Matoran, and Chirox chose Kirop, the former Av-Matoran leader, to be his "eyes." However, his and the other Makuta's arrival in the Universe Core caused the Ignika to turn silver. If it were to turn black, it would drain life from all living beings in the Universe, killing them. During the assault, Chirox was responsible for turning Gavla into a Shadow Matoran. He also wounded Pohatu with a Shadow hand. When the Toa Nuva and their allies attacked the Shadow Leech Hive, Chirox, along with Vamprah and Antroz defeated Kopaka and Solek after they defeated Mutran. After the Makuta were defeated up in the Stalactite Villages, Chirox and the rest of the Makuta saved Mutran and later retreated to the Swamp of Secrets. The Final Battle He joined the Mistika Makuta in battling the Toa Nuva but had to wait outside the Codrex after they escaped. After Takanuva cured Radiak with a Klakk, Chirox and Bitil attacked him. Takanuva went out of control and wounded him and Bitil. When Kopaka calmed him down, Chirox and Bitil escaped. After Teridax's Plan succeeded, Chirox, along with all of the other Makuta inside Karda Nui at the time, was incinerated in the Energy Storm that struck Karda Nui as Mata Nui woke from his slumber. Personality and Traits He was skilled in mutation, along with Mutran. He thought little of Mutran's work however, complaining that his Rahi didn't have enough teeth nor enough intelligence. However, Chirox's weren't much better; any Rahi he created only had the attributes of death and destruction. Powers and Equipment Chirox, being a Makuta, had access to elemental Shadow powers, 42 other Kraata abilities, and the ability to spawn Kraata. He wore the Kanohi Shelek, Great Mask of Silence. It allowed him to make someone deaf or mute. He carried hook blades and a Tridax Pod. He could also extend his arms for fierce battles. He was blinded by the Mask of Life when Matoro used it to save Mata Nui's life, but could "see" when connected with a Shadow Matoran. Set Information *Chirox's piece count was 49. *Chirox's set number was 8693.